Needing a Bit of Time
by Kastilo Shepherd
Summary: Migs has always been annoyed about Skylar, from his laid-back personality to his just inability to be serious in even serious situations. But what if his annoyance to his friend, was really something else? (M/M Shipping [clean] of Skylar x Migs)


Been a while hm? Well I have been taking a bit of a rest publishing fanfiction so why not come back strong. Anyways so while at school someone told me about a show with these creatures, Jaquins, so I checked it out, and I now ship these two Also Zuzo and the other Spirit Fox.. Anyways this is my first fanfiction "Needing a bit of Time", enjoy!

"Listen, Skylar, I have something important to tell you," a smooth yet deep voice said, as a jaguar with wings and feathers approached the body of cyan liquid in front of it, The banana coat with the tangerine spots and wings in the water. Its jade eyes fixated on the reflection under it, suddenly the sound of breathing became more intense before a paw hit the water, a ripple emanating from the spot that had been hit. Slowly the lime green ocean around the lake began to sway back and forth gently as the hybrid opened its wings, stretching out beyond his body, only for them to return neatly tucked into its body.

"Hey Migs?," Another voice called, it's rough but high pitch said, as a lemonade and violet creature similar to the first soared above it, before landing nearby, wings hugging its body as it approached

"Oh hey Luna, what are you doing here?," Migs replied back, turning to the other creature. His eyes looking down to the ground.

"What's wrong?," Luna said, gently placing a paw on Migs' shoulder blade to which his body gave a small jerk.

"Nothing Luna, just in the middle of thinking is all" Migs said body silently shifting.

"This is about Skylar isn't it?," Luna said earning a wrinkled expression from Migs, his teeth that were visible gritting together.

"Luna, I don't know how long I can keep this up anymore. I don't want to tell him, but if I don't and he gets hur-" Migs said, voice trailing before dying, chest jerking as a drop fell into the water below.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Luna said, Migs eyes narrowing at Luna, who's lunar yellow looked opposite to Migs.",Ok, I see your point. But you can't just stay wallowing in your own sadness about what will happen and you just need to do it"

"Well, I just can't go up to him and say 'Oh hey Skylar, I'm a weirdo and I am attracted to you, so want to me mates?' because we all know how he would reply." Migs said, face twisted into one of anger and confusion.",And even if that wasn't our biggest problem, Vallestrella isn't really the place for those kinds of relationships. It's even harder knowing Skylar is the Prince"

Both stood there like stones, the dance of their fur to the invisible force pushing gently on them being the only movement.

"Hey guys, what are you doing down there" a third called down, causing Migs' eyes to widen and mouth open, teeth gritting with sounds of them rubbing together emanating. Up above another hybrid with the same yellow as Migs and an admiral spotted coat dove down, landing on the earth below.

"Hey, Skylar! We were just having a talk about you" Luna said to the new creature who gave a toothy smile from ear to ear.

"What about me?," Skylar said as Migs' face turned to an unintelligible expression with Luna giving a smirk at him.

"I wish I could tell you but I have to go, Elena and I wanted to have a talk about some girl things," Luna said, voice seemingly more jumpy as she stretched her wings and she began to soar high and away.

"So Migs what did you want to say?" Skylar said, turning his head to Migs, whose gaze seemed fixed to the clouds above, before Skylar waved a paw over them, Migs looking at Skylar again.

"Well, I wanted to say... I love you" Migs said, voice dropping to nothing put a whisper, causing Skylar to tilt his head.

"What was that Migs?" Skylar said, stepping closer to Migs, the smile disappearing into a frown, and causing Migs to move his front paws away to which a small patch of fur on his cheeks turned a slightly darker color.

"I love you" Migs repeated looking to Skylar again who's smile came back

"I mean I love you too Migs, we're friend-" Skylar began only for Migs to hold a grow deep within his throat

"You don't get it, do you? I love you in the sense of a mate! Not a friend!" Migs said, mouth agape and teeth pointed, ears folded completely back, causing Skylar to move away subtlety.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, Migs relax, where is this coming from?" Skylar said, to which Migs' fur bristled.

"For months now, maybe a year! I'm not sure, but it was after Shuriki was defeated, and it only got worse after you became Navagera. Everything about you just drives me crazy!" Migs said, holding his paws on his head, covering himself up with his wings. Slowly Skylar stepped forward to Migs, licking him on the muzzle.

"Migs, Listen, if you are willing to give this a try then so am I," Skylar said, stepping in front of Migs' eyesight and fixing his own with his.

"You're not surprised? Or disgusted?" Migs said, eyes still wide and frown pasted on.

"Honestly, Elena told me about your feelings to me before. Apparently, Zuzo told her" Skylar said, smiling again and touching noses with Migs."So you willing to give it a try?"

"... Sure"


End file.
